


And the stars look very different today

by morganrules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Depressed sirius, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Smut, but remus is there for him, post-askaban, sirius and remus survived the war, sirius forgets things sometimes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: Every now and then, Sirius struggles to sleep after the war. It's hard to forget the scars from his past, but thankfully, he was not alone anymore, not with Moony by his side. Author's note: This story was kept in my mind for 10 years now :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh guys, this story was written in my skull since the Order of The Phoenix and just now I took time to write it down. Wolfstar has been my ultimate OTP for years now (second in command, since my first was haddotin) Anyways, I hope you like this one, but [TW]:It deals with depression and ptsd

It was early morning in February and winter wind cut straight through the window blinds. Sirius woke up at the first morning light, shivering a little, trying to make himself smaller, warmer. He sighed heavily, reaching his hand to the side, just to make sure that he wasn’t alone.

It was a relief to find another warm body lying next to him; Remus was wide-awake, smiling at his fiancé as if he was the most precious thing in the world and he indeed, was the most important thing for the ex-teacher.

“Good Morning, love.”- Remus greeted with a soft smile, his dark circles less visible than a few years ago.

“Good Morning, Moony! Waking up early? That’s so very unlike you.” – Sirius pondered.

“Not at all, dear, I just woke up. Fancy some tea? By the way, you are a lush today”- Remus bit his lips softly.

“Flirty today, aren’t we?”- Sirius chuckled like he didn’t for a long time. “Why, thank you, Moony.”

“I mean it, love.”- Remus smiled even more, planting a chaste kiss upon his lover’s lips.

Sirius remained quiet for a while; his cheeks became rosy with the flattery. There was nothing he loved more than having moony by his side, but after years being away, it was still hard for him to feel like he was living in the reality.

The soft smile drawn upon his lips said otherwise, however, especially when he returned the gentle caress, pressing a soft kiss upon Moony’s face.

“A cuppa would do, love. Thank you.”- Sirius smiled, supporting his chin upon his hand.

“Earl Grey or English breakfast, Pad?”- Remus was getting ready to leave their bed.

“English Breakfast with cream this time.” Sirius replied, sounding a little distant. He was pacing out again.

“Oi, love.”- Remus tried. “How about a bath? Come join me.”- It wasn’t really a request.

Sirius simply nodded, but didn’t show any sign of leaving their bed. Sometimes Remus had to try harder because there were days when his fiancé wouldn’t want to think nor leave the bed.

It didn’t happen quite often, but when it did, Remus knew he had to be bold because letting his love fall again wasn’t an option whatsoever.

There were days Sirius didn’t even felt like changing clothes; sometimes he would sleep all dressed up, not bothering to take his clothes off, but there were times when he would sleep bare-skinned, not really caring if anyone entered his room; Today was one of those days, but it only made Remus job a little easier.

Undressing Sirius when he wasn’t in his proper state of mind was the hardest task, but Remus did it all for him, he would never give up on his best friend, no matter what happened.

Remus sighed a little louder than he intended to, gently stroking Sirius hair before taking him by the hand, guiding him to the bathroom. He quickly set the shower with his wand and casted a charm to make the soap and shampoo levitate near them.

The fresh water seemed to work a little, because as soon as the liquid touched Sirius’ skin, he sighed in relief, slowly relaxing to the sound of his lover’s calming voice.

“I love your hair like this, my dear.”- Remus smiled, washing his lover’s smooth hair.

“Please, we’re in our 30’s, it’s a miracle I can keep my hair this good.”- Sirius finally seemed to regain some confidence.

“Indeed, we are but two lads… Almost.”- Remus blinked; his good humor reaching his fiancé. 

“Heavens, Moony, you are impossible!”- Sirius shook his head; a beautiful smile drawn on his lips.

Both showered each other after Sirius’ hair was done; Remus still felt sensitive everywhere because of his scars, but he knew Sirius would be careful and would not judge him by his true form.

If anything, Sirius and the Marauders were the only ones there for him when he was at his worst and most vulnerable moments.

 “We could pay a visit to Hogsmeade, couldn’t we, Love?”- Remus offered.

“Don’t you have some work do at the library today?”- Sirius asked, since he was aware of his lover’s new job.

“Oh, the library can wait, love. We still have plenty of time and I intend to fully enjoy what we have.”- Remus blinked, scrubbing Sirius back one last time.

Once they finished their bath, Remus helped Sirius to choose his clothes, but there was no use of it, since his lover preferred to dress his everyday robes and a comfortable pair of sweatpants.  

Remus didn’t take much time to dress up as well, choosing a comfy creamy cardigan and a pair of brown trousers.

On their way down the stairs, it was almost impossible to unhear Mrs. Black ranting from her painting; She hated the lycan with all of her heart, because she was aware of his condition and didn’t want him staining her noble house.

“Stain of dishonor! Filthy half-breed! Blood traitor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers!”- Mrs. Walburga shouted from her portrait.

“Shut up, you old trout! We have no time to hear your nonsense!”- Sirius yelled, throwing a silencing spell at the portrait, before covering it with a thick fabric.

“Sirius, language!”- Remus retorted, but he could not pretend to be far from offended by Mr’s Black insults.

“Bollocks, she deserved this one.” – Sirius replied with a blink.

Remus smiled, because he had to agree, she definitely deserved this one, after all, it’s been three years since he moved to Grimauld’s Place and the lady still gave him a harsh time.

Their stomachs were impossibly grumbly at this point and they were craving for a full breakfast. All Remus wanted was a nice herbal tea and some sausage. Every now and then, he missed Kreacher, just like Sirius did, because the little elf was very handful when he wanted to be.

“Kreacher would be handy right now.”- Remus started, taking his wand to gather all the supplies needed.

“I cannot tell you how much I miss the old bastard. He hated me, but was so useful.”- Sirius bit his lips, because after Askaban, the creature was the only thing that kept him grounded.

Remus nodded, casting a spell to make all the fridges land at the stove. He loved cooking their meals, especially when he was in the mood. The scent of their breakfast was like a balm for both of them.

As Sirius got up and moved towards the kitchen sink, Remus couldn’t help the smile as soon as he felt two soft arms wrapping around his waist. Soon, harsh lips touched the crook of his neck, taking a sigh from his mouth.

“You all right, love?”- Remus inquired, shutting his eyes to enjoy the caresses properly.

“100% fine, Moony.” – Sirius was about to give him another kiss when he heard some noise in the living room.

Something was hitting the room’s windows and Sirius couldn’t help the smile when he saw a beautiful brown Owl carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with her claws. It was Iris, Shacklebolt’s pet.

He carefully took the flier in his arms, gently caressing its head and giving it a small bite of bread before taking the correspondence. He couldn’t be prouder as soon as he glanced to the cover, watching his godchild at the cover, along with Ronald Weasley as an Auror.

The boys succeeded in capturing a magical creatures’ dealer named Augustine Connell, who was on a run for five years now. These news pleased Sirius, made him feel important, because his godson was important as well and grew up to be one of the best Aurors of their time.

“Moony, hear this one out! Harry finally captured Augustine!” – Sirius shouted with pride.

“Remarkable boy! Well done, Harry!”- Remus cheered; he loved his godson too.

“They grow up really fast, don’t they Moony? We can hardly keep up.”-  Sirius pondered, taking bite on his bread.

“Well, we were like them once, my friend. Now we just need to enjoy our times, shall we?.”- Remus blinked, concentrating on his pans.

“We shall, love.”- Sirius playfully bitten Remus shoulders, not minding the rants after this.

Their breakfast was as calm as it could be; they both were sat at the kitchen’s tables, savoring their cuppa and all sorts of food Remus prepared. This was a daily routine for them, most of the time.

Remus and Sirius would wake up, take a long bath together, gather the mail, enjoy a breakfast together and work, on the Lycan’s case. They would shag twice a day if they were in the mood and by night, they would spend time lying in their bed, listening to the radio, talking about the silliest things.

It’s been one year since Remus found a job at the local Library in Diagon Alley. Books were a passion for him since he was nothing but a lad and even though he loved being a teacher, he enjoyed sitting by the books every day.

He abdicated returning to Hogwarts since the war was over; but not because he was not welcome anymore, that was far from the truth, because Minerva and the students loved him, but he felt like this chapter of his life needed to be over, so it was.

“Sirius, love. I’m afraid I have to leave now. The Library awaits, but I’ll be back around 3.” – Remus pouted, he thought he would have more time.

“Hogsmeade today?”- Sirius asked; eyes with little sparks.

“Yes, Hogsmeade today, love. I’ll be back in a blink. - Remus answered, taking his brown case in hands, pressing a few kisses upon his lover’s lips.

Now, sitting at the dining table all by himself, Sirius refused to fall again. It wasn’t like he couldn’t survive without his fiancé, but he wouldn’t say It wasn’t hard. He hated being there all by himself because there was nothing he hated more than being alone with his mind and fears.

He decided that it would be nice if he worked in the garden, at least his mind would be too busy to dwell on the mistakes from his past. The cold weather could help him to forget about some things too.

Hours passed since Remus left and it was almost 4 when he finally came back to Grimauld Place. Today was a busy day, especially because it was Hogwarts Day, which meant hundreds of kids would be walking at the Diagon Alley.

“Hi love! I’m back!”- Remus announced, cleaning his shoes at the carpet before joining his man.

“Took you long enough!”- Sirius complained, hugging his lover tightly into his arms.

“I’m sorry my dear. Hogwarts day!” – Remus tried, knowing Sirius would understand.

“I see.”- Sirius nodded, gently caressing his lover’s chest over the cardigan.

They lapsed into silence as Sirius pressed his lips upon Remus’ neck once more, kissing him gently, clearly wanting more, smiling as he noticed that his fiancé had gotten the message quite clearly.

Sirius didn’t waste any more time, taking Remus by the hand, guiding him to the living room. Remus glanced down to the fluffy carpet on the floor, not actually wanting to stain it, after all, it was quite expensive and cleaning it was an actual nightmare.

“Come on, Moony…”- Sirius begged with his eyes.

“Do behave, love. I’ll take a sheet. Not staining this carpet again, no sir.” – Remus said, before climbing up the stairs, leaving a very anxious and a bit randy Sirius behind.

Remus returned with a thin towel instead and a flask of lube, he did not mind if that made him old fashioned, but he loved the foreplay. By the time he reached the living room, Sirius was grinning.

Very carefully, he arranged the towel upon the carpet, leaving the flask behind, walking up to his lover, pulling him for a series of small kisses. Even after years, he could not deny the butterflies he felt whenever their lips touched.

Slowly, almost in a curtsy, Remus pulled Sirius grey dressing gown up, revealing his tattooed and harsh yet so pale skin. He could not help a small brush of lips upon the flesh, smiling in contentment over a soft gasp coming from his partner.

Remus calloused hands wandered by Sirius body as if he wanted to feel every single bit of his lover’s skin on his fingertips. They clutch each other’s clothes, resting their foreheads with eyes shut.

Of course, Sirius took a pillow while they snogged, because the floor wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place in the world.

As soon as he threw the fluffy pillow on the carpet and his hands were free, Remus stepped back and held his hand, guiding him to the floor.

“Come on, love.”- Sirius breathed, resting his head on the pillow, his hair as untamed as possible.

Remus simply grinned, softly kneeling between his lover’s opened legs, taking his time to take Sirius trousers off and his own at the same time. It was quite cold, so he decided to leave Sirius with the robe.

Very gently, Remus touched his lips upon Sirius pale thighs, pressing small kisses everywhere, never letting go of Sirius hand. His mouth shamelessly proved his lover’s skin until he reached exactly where he wanted to be.

All he needed to do was grind his tongue to make Sirius moan, gently throwing his head to the back.

"Bloody hell, darling…”- Sirius cursed between his breaths.

“Hm…”- Remus half replied, grinning as he continued his work.

Sirius had to bit his lips in order to remain quiet, it was almost impossible, especially because Remus knew exactly what he was doing. When the ex-teacher added a lubed up finger, Sirius almost jumped.

“Blimey, Moony!”- Sirius gasped, holding Remus’ hand a little tighter against his own.

“Hmm…Sorry love.”- Remus apologized, never stopping his ministrations.

“It’s all right love, just… Oh… Heavens…” – Sirius gasped once more. He wasn’t very talkative during shags, however during playtime, he was a master.

Remus chuckled a bit, stopping his mouth for a while to prepare himself. While he remained fingering his lover, he casted a spell to spread the lube upon his own prick.

“Such a lovely arse, my dear…”- Remus bit his lips, gently fingering him once more.

When Sirius clenched his arse, it was time to take action. Remus was very careful to play with himself for a while, before slowly introducing his lenght, sliding in softly, cautious enough to avoid hurting his love.

The first thrust was deep, making Sirius throw his head to the back once more as his arms embraced the other man softly. Remus couldn’t stop staring at his lover’s mouth’s parted; he thrusted in and out, never letting go of Sirius hands.

“Harder… If you could… Hm…”- Sirius moaned, shrugging in place.

“Of course, dear…”Remus thrusted a little harder than before, changing the pace a little.

Sirius couldn’t help the moans, biting one of his fingers as his body moved back and forth, he could barely think. Having his legs this parted should feel embarrassing, but not for him. He had no shame whatsoever, especially when he was with the love of his life.

The thrusting became erratic at some point, the only sound was that watery noise of skin hitting against skin. The couple’s moans were as clear as a day now, their breaths more and more uneven.

“Don’t stop Moony… Don’t stop…”- Sirius moaned so softly that he could barely be heard.

“I’m sorry love… I won’t be able to… Oh dear…”- Remus didn’t like to come inside without his lover’s consent.

“Oh heavens, give it to me, Moony. You are all mouth and no trousers…”- Sirius whispered with a slight hiss at the end.

With a loud grunt, Remus finally released, supporting his face upon Sirius’ shoulders. He could feel his own body spams along with his lover’s.

“Sweet Merlin…”- Remus breathed in relief, coming non stop.

“Good show, old chap”- Sirius blinked, trying to regain his self control; it was such a hard task.

A few minutes later, they still laid together on the carpet, trying to catch their breaths and stop their hearts that were beating so fast. Sirius smiled when he felt a little flood of come dropping against his thighs.

“That was brilliant, love.”- Remus agreed, pulling Sirius for another kiss.

They ended up falling asleep at the carpet, but thankfully they were awaken one hour later. Sirius scolded because they almost lost their time to pay a visit to Hogsmeade.

Another shower later, they were both warm and fuzzy with scarves, ready to enjoy the city while they could. The first thing Sirius wanted was to ride the beautiful ferris wheel at the end of the street. He looked like a child with a huge  pumpkin  flavored cotton candy in one hand and a glass of butterbeer in the other.

Remus was content enough with a cup of hot chocolate and some beans, not all flavored, thank Heavens. This was their favorite ride when they were young; back when the Marauders still existed and neither of them had nothing to worry, besides their OWLS’ exams and their animagus forms.

Sitting there, with Remus and the memories of their forgotten past was quite a hard task. Sirius didn’t remember this being their favorite ride, not fully, at least. He didn’t even remember the taste of pumpkin.

“Do you remember the last time we were here together, love?”- Remus tried. 

“I just…”- Sirius went mute. He really didn’t remember, but there was definitely something vague in his mind.

“Shh… It’s all right, dear. You’ll remember after a while, that's a promise.”- Remus smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss upon Sirius hand.

 “I apologize, my love. My mind is not… Is not right.”- Sirius concluded.

“Rubbish, love. That is just rubbish. You don’t need to remember everything.”- Remus was simply trying to be a gentleman.

“Bollocks. I know you are sad, love. Don’t insult my knowledge.”- Sirius wasn’t mad, but he knew the truth.

“Darling… I won’t pretend this is easy for me. Heavens, it is not, but I got to try, don’t I? If I have to remind you of everything I will. I’m here for you, Pad.”

Sirius finally smiled for the first time since they stepped in Hogsmeade. He sighed in happiness, reminding himself how lucky he was, for having someone who truly cared about him. It was such a hard task, to forget about his painful past and remind of the good things, but when he was with Moony, everything was a little easier.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I finally wrote this story after 10 years! Trust me, this story was in my mind since the last HP book (but last I mean the good ones, not the Cursed Child bs ugh). Anyways, hope you guys like it, this ship will always be in my heart :)


End file.
